moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Curtain Device
Soviet Union |role = Support superweapon |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 1000 |armortype = Big Heavy Structure |sight = 5 |cost = $3000 |time = 2:15 (base 1:48) |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = * Palace * Battle Lab * Atomheart |adjacent = 2 |power = -200 |allows = Iron Guard |ability = Invulnerability |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Cannot be captured * Can be infiltrated to reset the superweapon's timer |multiplier = 1.25}} The Iron Curtain Device is the iconic Soviet superweapon used to make vehicles temporarily invulnerable. Official description The previous iteration of the Iron Curtain was a huge success for the Soviets and warranted an upgrade. Now capable of making up to nine vehicles impervious to damage, an increased shield duration and immunity to mind control, the Iron Curtain is a bigger threat than ever.Soviet Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. General tips * Superweapons are expensive and power hungry. In some circumstances (such as limited funds) it may be more beneficial to spend credits on other buildings or units. * All players will be notified of the construction and activation of a superweapon via an EVA announcement, and every player can see the countdown of a superweapon. Unlike in Red Alert 2 however, the minimap will not show where a superweapon is located, nor the fog of war will be removed around the superweapon. * Therefore, build a superweapon only when it is safe to do so. Building one in the wrong circumstances (such as insufficient funds or low power) can be costly. * Place superweapons preferably at the back of the base, so enemy units will have to fight through your defenses to reach it. * Surround a superweapon with walls to prevent a timer reset by sneaky spies. * Superweapons do not guarantee victory. Apart from a long cooldown between activations, an experienced enemy player can destroy a superweapon before it is even activated. * Enemies are able to recover quickly after a superweapon activation if they have a captured Tech Maintenance Center. Destruction of this tech building is vital to ensuring an enemy base stays crippled. Counters *Arguably the best counter to a superweapon is to prevent the opposing player from building one in the first place. **Destroying the enemy's Tier 3 access structure is the most direct option. **Disrupt the enemy's economy, whether by eliminating ore miners or Tech Oil Derricks. Infiltrating the enemy's Ore Refinery is also another option. Note that this tactic is not effective against A.I. opponents due to their infinite money perk. **Attentive players can occasionally tell if a superweapon is being constructed if the enemy player hasn't built a structure for a long time. If this is the case, eliminating other important structures may force the opponent to cancel the construction of said superweapon. *Knocking out the power grid and/or the superweapon itself with anti-building capabilities are the most conventional countermeasures, whether in a direct assault or guerilla tactics. Examples include the following: **The Allies' Barracuda bombers can drop their payload and return to base with few or no casualties. 4 of them can take down a superweapon in a heartbeat. **If the superweapon is not defended by anti-infantry defenses, Tanya (if playing as United States) or Navy SEALs can plant C4 in the superweapon. The C4 detonation is enough to take it down in little time(1 C4 for Tanya, while 2 for SEAL). *If the opposing base cannot be assaulted without taking significant casualties, delaying the countdown of a superweapon is another option. The methods for doing this are: **Infiltrating the superweapon directly, resetting the countdown. **Infiltrating power plants to shut down the entire enemy base. Since this causes most stationary defenses to become disabled, this is an excellent opportunity to eliminate the superweapon threat. *The Foehn Revolt has the defining technology to completely block a superweapon from targeting a specific area, either through mobile Raccoons or the power-dependent Signal Inhibitor. Haihead subfaction has an additional way to do this through the Signal Jammer support power. **In addition, the Foehn Revolt can also disable superweapons, halting their countdown. The Raccoon vehicle can do this indefinitely as long as its ECM jammer is locked on to the superweapon, whereas the Ramwagon stolen tech vehicle and the Haihead-exclusive support power Blackout Missile can perform the same for a short period of time. Appearances In the campaign, certain enemy Iron Curtain Devices are dedicated to shielding certain enemy units or buildings. These targets are permanently invulnerable until the Iron Curtain is destroyed, but unless if specified otherwise they do not provide the Invulnerability superweapon. Act One * In Beautiful Mind, the Iron Curtain in the Latin Confederation base is dedicated to shielding the Psychic Amplifier, and it must be destroyed so the Amplifier can be attacked. * In Sunlight, the Russian army will build an Iron Curtain and use it to shield their Dreadnoughts. * The Iron Curtain becomes a buildable structure in Dragonstorm. * In Singularity, an Iron Curtain is one of the targets to be destroyed. * In Moonlight, the Russian army will build an Iron Curtain after the contents of the first Rocket Launch Bay has been extracted, and use it to shield the 3 remaining Rocket Launch Bays (this will not happen in Easy difficulty, however). Act Two * In The Raven, an Iron Curtain Device is located near the White House which will fall under the player's control when the American rebels attack. At the end of the mission, as a Scout Raven flies over the Soviet General's command post and the map becomes shrouded, the timer of the Iron Curtain changes colour from red to purple. * In The Conqueror, the local Iron Curtain Device will shield Premier Romanov's Borillo if the Soviets have been alerted by killing any Soviet patrols during the first phase of the mission (this only applies on Mental difficulty). However, it does not provide the Invulnerability superweapon once the first phase is complete, due to the destruction of the Nuclear Reactors. * In Machinehead, when the Proselyte attempts to use 16 Foxtrots to destroy the Centurion Siege Crawler, the attempt fails as the Centurion suddenly turns invulnerable. Libra is then deployed and tasked with destroying the Foehn Iron Curtain, but once it is, the Centurion remains invulnerable and it is revealed that it has its own portable Iron Curtain Device. * In Meltdown, the Psychic Dominator is permanently shielded by an Iron Curtain. The Iron Curtain is protected by a large number of EMP Mines, and, unlike the ones in Beautiful Mind and Kill the Messenger, can still be normally used to turn vehicles invulnerable. Unlike normal superweapons, this particular Iron Curtain can be captured by Engineers, which will also cause its timer to reset. * In the Covert Ops mission Gridlock, the three Iron Curtain Devices shielding the Rocket Launchpad's controllers must be destroyed so they could be captured. * In the Covert Ops mission Dawnbreaker, there are three old, damaged Iron Curtains from the Second Great War in the Apocalypse manufacturing complex that serve no gameplay purpose. Origins * In Kill the Messenger, the vehicles and defences guarding the Ironwing are invulnerable until the Iron Curtain shielding them is destroyed. While this Iron Curtain does not provide the Invulnerability superweapon, the Chinese will eventually build another Iron Curtain that does on Easy difficulty. Cooperative * In Lights Out, different from most cooperative missions, Iron Curtain is buildable for players in this mission. * Two Iron Curtain Devices are the targets to be destroyed in Mind Over Matter. They do not provide the Invulnerability superweapon. * In Hypothermia, the mind controlled Latin Confederation has an Iron Curtain that does not provide the Invulnerability superweapon. See also * Chronosphere * Rage Inductor * Blast Furnace * Blast Trench * Iron Guard - A miniature version of the Iron Curtain that causes nearby friendly vehicles to become permanently invulnerable within its area of effect References zh:铁幕装置 Category:Structures Category:Superweapons Category:Soviet Union